Emotions
by BlacKat
Summary: The War against Voldemort and the Dark Arts is on. Hermione is njured, near death, and is saved by the most unlikely person. Her old potions master! Will their true feelings be brought out? Red and REVIEW!! *points crazily at the REVIEW part*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters (unfortunately, * sigh*), just the plot. A/N: I apologize in advance for the misspelled names, I'm to lazy to go look up the right spelling.  
  
Face to face with Voldemort, the possible finish of the war against good and evil. She, Hermione Granger, now had the opportunity to kill him, and end his spread of Dark Arts and terror. Here stood the creature that killed her parents, and many other muggles, and wanted to kill her because of what her parents were. Choking back tears, she raised her wand, ready to attack. She knew her friends should be here soon to help fight. "Where are they?" she thought.  
  
"Don't bother Mudblood" he sneered at her, "You can't possibly defeat me". Trying to prove him wrong, she opened her mouth to shout a spell, a curse, anything to hurt him. But she didn't have enough time. "Crucio!" He yelled, and she immediately felt her whole body become engulfed in pain. Her mouth still open, she let out a scream. She felt her arms cut open, as the Cruciatus Curse worked it's agony. Her body crumpled to the floor, as she gasped for air, and life. Finally, she heard running footsteps, which cut off the evil laughing from Voldemort. She prayed it was her friends, for she had no idea what was happening around her. She heard recognizable voices shouting spells near her. Suddenly, it was quiet. All she could hear was heavy breathing and footsteps heading closer, as the pain slowly dwindled from her.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron and Harry said at the same time, as they dropped themselves to the ground next to her weak body. She felt tears flow down her cheeks and blood trickle from her limbs. Strong arms wrapped around her and picked her up. They felt warm and soothing against her skin.  
  
She painfully opened her eyes to see who was carrying her. "S. Snape?" She asked, choking on her own words. She wasn't surprised that he was fighting in the war, but she was surprised he was here with her. She hadn't seen him in 5 years, since she graduated from Hogwarts. And she had to admit, she missed him terribly. "Miss Granger, are you alright?" He asked, but she couldn't answer. She drained her strength in just speaking one word to him. She was still in pain, and she knew she'd lost a lot of blood. The surprise from seeing Snape was quickly exchanged with fear for her life. But then, the thoughts, the fears, the pain, all began to drain from her head. Her heavy breathing slowed and shortened. Her eyelids fluttered closed as everything faded to black. "Oh God", she thought, "Am I dieing?"  
  
**  
  
"Hermione?" A familiar voice asked, as she began to wake. 'Apparently, I'm not dead', she thought, as her body still ached in pain. "Hermione, wake up. It's over. We won!" the voice she identified as Harry's said , with growing enthusiasm. "Wha. what?" she asked groggily. It took a few moments to remember what had happened. "The war?" "Yes. Voldemort is dead. Ministry wizards arrested as many Death Eaters as possible." "Dad got Lucius Malfoy!" Another voice said happily. Hermione knew this must be Ron. "Finally, he got what's been coming to him". "How do you feel, Hermione?" A third voice asked. She turned her head to look at the speaker, and realized it was, again, Snape. Oddly, she was relieved and glad he was there. She wanted him near her. "Alright. I guess", Hermione she said. She took advantage of the inclined bed she was on, and looked around the room. "Where am I?" she asked. "The Infirmary", Harry told her. "You've been out for almost four days", Ron told her, "but they left the infirmary open for patients of the war. Oh, and Madame Pomfrey insisted you be one of her patients. "Poppi was always very fond of you Miss Granger", Snape said, giving her a little smile.  
  
Harry looked at his watch, then said that Ron and him had to leave. After Harry and Ron said they're goodbyes and left, Hermione turned to face Snape. "Professor Snape." she started, but he cut her off. "Please, call me Severus". "Then call me Hermione. I think I've outgrown 'Miss Granger'". She said laughing weakly. "What happened?" she asked somberly. "Well", Severus began, "you were facing off against Voldemort, and he used the Cruciatus Curse on you. We got to you just in time to ward him off. I guess we surprised him, he didn't see us coming, and we attacked. Now he's gone. We won't have to worry about him anymore." "I was so scared", Hermione said quietly. "When I saw you, I was scared too. I mean. of course, I was worried about you". He blushed slightly as he spoke. She saw him look down at is hands, and she spoke again. "Thank you". "For what?" He asked looking up at her. She shivered as their eyes met, but she didn't look away. "For saving my life".  
  
.  
  
A/N: aww, * tear *! This is a kinda short starter chapter. PLEASE review! That so makes my day. I'll continue this if I get some reviews. Tell me what you think, cause this is my first fic and I need all the help I can get! Thanks! 


	2. Put Ups, Put Down

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own anyone. Man, that gets more depressing every time I type it. A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. A whole .3 of you. But you 3 are greatly appreciated. Keep um comin!  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Turn Ups, Turn Down  
  
His breath was caught in his throat as she spoke those words to him. It repeated in his mind, like an echo. An echo he wanted to hold close to him, and keep it held there forever.  
  
"There wouldn't have been anything to save if you weren't so strong. Voldemort would have finished you if you didn't believe you could live." Severus said. Hermione looked into his eyes. It seemed like a dark veil had been lifted from his face, revealing a genuine, beautiful, and caring human being. During her seven years at Hogwarts, she had never seen this side of him, but now that she did, she liked it.  
  
"Thank you. But really, you saved my life! Thank you." Hermione said, smiling. Severus didn't say anything for a while.  
  
"The Ministry sent this for you. It's been sitting on here since yesterday." He finally said, picking up a small box from a table on the far side of her room. He handed her the box, which she opened, exposing a plaque. Gold plated on rich, brown wood.  
  
"To Miss Hermione Granger, Auror for the British Ministry of Magic, who showed great bravery in facing, and helping defeat, Lord Voldemort in the War against the Dark Arts. She also caught many Death Eaters, making her department of work, look very good.Miss Granger is deeply respected and thanked by the entire Ministry. -Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic." Hermione read. She didn't smile, instead she put the plaque down, face first, on her bed.  
  
"There's another one coming. You get the First Class, Order of Merlin." Severus said.  
  
"I don't deserve any of this!" she almost shouted. "I didn't help defeat him, I almost got killed. Like that's anything great."  
  
"I think what you did was great. You captured so many Death Eaters. You undercut his power more then you think."  
  
"If anyone deserves this, It's you. You made plenty of captures plus countless potions to help our side. What you did was great." Hermione said.  
  
"I got one too. So did Ron and Harry. That one's for you". Severus smiled, which lit up his whole face.  
  
Hermione had a sudden rush of bravery. "Severus?" She asked. "Once I'm out of here, would you like to go for coffee?" Once she said it, she regretted it. The bravery had all gone, and she was left with her old professor staring at her, blankly. Little did she know, he wanted to say yes, but was terrified.  
  
"I don't think that's the best idea right now." Severus said, quietly. "And I really need to be going."  
  
"Oh, of course. Thanks for stopping by." Hermione said, trying not to show her disappointment, but she was pretty sure that wasn't working. Severus exited her room, and softly shut the door, but he stopped a few steps from it.  
  
"What is your problem?!" He said to himself. "She's not your student anymore. She's a beautiful woman, and you just turned her down." He purposely hit the back of his head on the wall he was leaning against. He turned to go back to her room, but his pride stopped him.  
  
Back in the infirmary room, Hermione laid quite still, staring a the ceiling.  
  
"How stupid can I be? Severus, liking me? Please Hermione, I thought you were smarter then that. Now you've gone and gotten yourself upset over someone you didn't have the smallest chance with. He probably still sees you has his student." She whispered, forcing herself not to cry, even when she felt her throat tighten and her eyes burn. She turned away from the door, and eventually fell back asleep.  
  
At least one person got sleep that night. Severus lay awake for hours, not being able to fall asleep. His guilty conscience was keeping him awake. He couldn't shake off him turning down Hermione. Now, he felt he had to live with his stupidity. But, in those hours, he had a lot of time to think. He thought about how all of his life, he's been alone. He has never met anyone he thought he could love. Until now.  
  
Around 3:00 am, he decided, tomorrow he would go back to the infirmary and apologize for saying no to Hermione. He would ask her if the offer was still open. His mind made up, he was free to sleep.  
  
Around the same time, Hermione awoke suddenly from the nightmare she had been having, about her parents death. In her dream, she was going home to visit her parents. As she drove in sight of their house, she saw the Dark Mark floating above her parents bedroom. She quickly got out of her car, and ran towards her house. Her legs seemed to move so slow as she trudged up the familiar stairs and down the hallway to her parents bedroom. She threw open the door, to find Voldemort standing over the body of her parents. A cry erupted from her throat as she backed into a wall, not taking her eyes off of her mom and dad. An eerie voice cut in, forcing her to look at the speaker.  
  
"Your alone now Hermione. No one wants you now. The only one's who did are dead now. Your alone." Voldemort said, looking exactly as he did when she last faced him. He laughed at her, mocking her terror.  
  
Now awake, Hermione sat up in her bed in the infirmary, and pressed her hands over her face. She finally let the tears flow freely, feeling defeated. She cried like she did when she was a young girl. The words of Voldemort flooded her brain. She truly felt alone. She missed her parents more then she could explain. They were always there for her, they supported her, and accepted her being a witch with open arms. Now they were gone from her life, forever, and she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Eventually, she laid back down, falling back into a fitful sleep, almost hoping she wouldn't wake up in the morning.  
  
Hermione finally woke up a few hours later as the sunlight invaded her room and her slumber. She decided she couldn't stay in the infirmary an longer, so she got up, and went to find Madam Pomfrey. Hermione finally convinced her that she was well enough to leave. She packed up the few thing she had with her and left, to return to her apartment.  
  
Severus drove back to the Infirmary, where he'd left Hermione the day before, and walked quickly up to her room. He stood outside her door, trying to calm himself down. He was anxious to apologize. He knocked on her door, but no one answered from inside. He knocked once more, then opened the door a few inches. He couldn't see anything, so he opened it fully. Quickly, his anxiousness turned to disappointment, when he saw Hermione was gone, as were her things. He quietly shut the door, and walked somberly back down the hall. 


End file.
